Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems for computer systems. In particular, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for assigning and selecting memory units for internal memory operations in data storage systems.
Description of the Related Art
Data storage systems execute many housekeeping operations in the course of their normal operation. For example, garbage collection can be performed on memory regions that may contain both valid and invalid data. When a region is selected for garbage collection, the garbage collection operation copies valid data within the memory region to one or more new locations in memory and then erases or frees the entire region, thereby making the region available for future storage of data. However, performing garbage collection involves substantial overhead. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide more efficient garbage collection mechanisms.